FIG. 1 depicts a perspective view from above of the upper part of a roll-on dispenser 1 according to the state of the art. The roll-on dispenser 1 comprises a roll-on applicator device 2 and a container 3 of which only the upper part is shown that is connected to the roll-on applicator device 2. The known roll-on applicator device 2 comprises a distributor ball 4 and a one-piece fitment 5 with the distributor ball 4 being placed in the fitment 5 and partly projecting from its upper end. The roll-on applicator device 2 is connected to the neck 6 of the container 3, the neck 6 having a thread for screwing a cap (not shown) onto the roll-on applicator device 2 and the neck 6 of the container 3.
The fitment 5 of the known roll-on applicator device 2 is designed as one piece with basically no flexibility in the longitudinal or vertical direction, i.e. the width of the gap between the fitment 5 and the distributor ball 4 is fixed and can basically not be altered to account for different viscosities of the employed viscous media. This non-flexibility may lead to the fitment 5 possibly breaking and the distributor ball 4 being disgorged from the fitment 5 if a correspondingly large amount of pressure is applied to the container 3 of the roll-on dispenser 1.